


You Should Loosen Up

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel thought that Castiel simply needed to loosen up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Loosen Up

Title: You Should Loosen Up  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairing: Gabriel, Castiel; Gabriel/Castiel  
Prompt: 6. Gabriel/Castiel - You need to loosen up.  
Word Count: 256  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Gabriel thought that Castiel simply needed to loosen up.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

0000  
  
"You need help to loosen up."

Castiel didn't have to turn his head to know who had just come up behind him. He knew it was Gabriel, just by scent alone now so instead he stared at the wall and the bed that was in his line of sight.

He had simply wanted to be alone, but it appeared his brother had different ideas.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you "to help you loosen up", Castiel. And I'm going to do that."

He would have protested to that, saying that the two Winchester brothers, needed their help more. But he knew that his brother would simply scoff and say that they both fine without them for the time being. That he was the one he should be worrying about instead.

So instead he would play by his brother's rule, take of himself and his brother at the same time.

"And just how do you plan to do that, brother."

He heard rather than saw his brother's grin as the other Angel approached him from behind. He allowed himself to be turned to see his brother's grinning face and then allow himself to be pushed down onto the bed.

He barely suppressed a shudder at the husky tone of his brother's voice as he began his "help" for Castiel.

"Just like this."


End file.
